We All Fall Down And Sometimes We Need A Hand Up
by Somebody knows
Summary: AU and characters are OOC. It's about TVD characters growing up in the small town of Mystic Falls. Mainly Caroline, the Salvatore brothers, Enzo, and Bonnie. Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. Everything belongs to the CW and L.J. Smith.
1. Just the Beginning

**A/N This is my first story in TVD fandom! I'm so nervous, and excited. This story is AU, its set in modern times. **

A little boy no older then five discovers a small girl sitting by herself at a swing set. Her golden locks framed her face, and her baby blue eyes were filled with unshed tears as she sat on the swing with dark gray clouds looming overhead threatening to unleash their fury on the world. Loud claps of thunder can be heard as mothers guide their unruly children out of the park.

Yet the little girl with golden hair sits on the swing, alone and afraid. Then out of nowhere the young boy, with raven locks and eyes so blue they rival the ocean, runs up to her. He sits on the swing next to her and looks at her with his head tilted as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"Damon!" A frantic mother shouts, but the two small children ignore her.

"You need to go home, the weather's bad." The young boy with ocean eyes states.

"Shouldn't you be going home then?" The little girl with golden locks retorts.

"When my mom finds me she'll drag me home and probably try to make me take a nap." The little boy states as he kicks his legs out to move back in the air. Then gravity pulls him back so he swings up in the opposite direction.

The little girl just watches as the little boy kicks his legs propelling himself backwards, and then moving forward.

Then a panicked women rushes to them and pulls the ravened hair boy down from the swing and envelopes him in a hug.

She then places him on the ground and begins to scold him, "Damon where were you? I've been calling you. Don't you ever do that again." She then pulled him back into a hug, still worried about her son.

"I was just hanging out with my new friend." Damon says as another roar is released from the angry sky.

Damon's mom follows her sons blue eyes and seems to notice the sad little girl for the first time. She lets her son out of the hug, but stills holds on to his hand as if she's afraid he'll disappear again.

She kneels in front of the little girl and says, "Hey sweetie, what's your name?"

Caroline looks at Damon silently asking if she can trust the stranger in front of her. He just smiles at her showing his missing front tooth.

Caroline looks back at the women and responds shyly, "Caroline miss."

Damon's mom smiles brightly at Caroline, and then says, "Hi Caroline! I'm Damons mom, Mrs. Salvatore."

Another clap of thunder is heard and then a fat raindrop hits Caroline's arm causing her to jump a little.

A million more raindrops follow the first and the sky unleashes its fury on the three lone figures in the park. Damon's mom stands up and holds her hand out to Caroline, Caroline looks unsure for a moment but then the sky flashes its promise of lighting causing Caroline to grip the hand offered to her. 

**A/N Please review in the box beneath this A/N. I love constructive criticism and encouragement! Heck I even like negative comments as long as they say what I'm doing wrong. **


	2. Tag

"I can't believe my baby boys about to start school." Mrs. Salvatore says as she watches Damon and Caroline play on the monkey bars, it was their last Saturday before kindergarten starts.

"I know what you mean Mary, it feels like just yesterday Caroline was taking her first steps. They grow up so fast." Mrs. Forbes replies.

"How are you and Bill?" Mary inquires, taking a sip of her tea.

The other woman sighs. "I don't know." She replies.

Mary gives her a knowing look and says, "Liz."

Liz just rolls her eyes and then looks into her friends' vibrant green eyes. "Not so good. I mean I moved here with him this summer so we could stop fighting and try to work out for Caroline. But he's always away on business. I packed up my whole life and career to move to his hometown, a place I've never been to. Sorry for ranting, I'm just so frustrated with everything, and it's not fair to Caroline."

Mary reassuringly pats her friend on the back.

Liz smiles at her new friend. "I want to thank you so much for watching Caroline over the summer while I'm at work, I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you." Liz says, her blue eyes shinning with the gratitude she's trying to express.

"Giuseppe and I love having Caroline around, we think she's a great influence on Damon." Mary replies.

"She's a sweet girl, a little bossy though." Liz says as she watches the two children run around the playground.

As the two mothers talked their children ran around.

Caroline was wearing a white sundress and her golden locks were braided as she ran away from Damon giggling.

Damons black hair was unruly and he was wearing a red polo shirt and blue jeans.

Damon finally catches up to Caroline, his blue eyes full with mischief as he touches Caroline's back yelling "TAG!" at the top of his lungs before he turns around and sprints on the other direction.

Carlines baby blue eyes narrow with determination, but instead of following him she runs over to the swing set.

She sat down, but didn't kick her legs out instead she looked at the clouds. She hears someone run up to her but she doesn't turn around.

"Caroline your suppose to chase me." Damon demands trying to get her attention.

When she turns around she sees his red shirt disheveled, and his eyes full of confusion and annoyance.

"What's wrong with you? Are you getting cooties like all the other girls? Because if you are we can't be friends anymore." Damon threatens his blonde friend.

"I don't have cooties!" Caroline huffs indignantly.

"Then why are you being such a girl?" Damon retorts, then he sticks his tongue out.

A red blush works its way up Caroline's neck to the tip of her ears, and her cheeks as she becomes infuriated with the blue-eyed boy in front of her.

Damon smirks at her, only causing her anger to grow. But before she could punch him Liz calls for her.

Caroline sighs, and then she taps on Damons shoulder and says, "Tag your it!"

She runs off to her mother leaving Damon looking after her trying to figure out how she did that. He then shakes his head and walks over to his mom.

"Girls are weird." Damon mumbles.

Mary smiles at her son.

**A/N This is just a filler chapter to give some background on the characters. It also follows the first one chronologically but is two months after it. Please review! **


	3. Frenemies

"Where's daddy?" Caroline asks her mom as she watches the trees go by from the safety of her car seat.

"He's at work, but I'm sure he would be here if he could." Liz says. She looks in the rearview mirror at Caroline. Caroline is wearing a lavender dress with white butterflies on the bottom that slowly fade away as they move up. The dress makes her seem young and innocent but her baby blue eyes shine with sadness and fear.

Liz sighs, she whishes her daughter didn't need to worry about her parents failing relationship.

"Okay." Caroline says, her voice flat with the sadness she's trying to hide.

"But don't worry Damon and his parents will be there. " Liz smiles reassuringly, even though Caroline can't see her.

Caroline gives a small smile.

_Line Break_

"I want to go back to bed." Damon whines as he waits with his parents outside of the school.

His parents just ignore his complaints.

Giuseppe continues reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee as Damon fidgets next to him.

Mary looks up from her coffee at her son. Damon's wearing a white t-shirt that contrasts well with his unruly black hair, and his blue eyes are wide with fear as he picks at his black jeans and kicks his little feet out. She knows he's scared but just doesn't want to show it.

She tries to fix his hair, but it's in vain as Damon just shakes his head messing it up again.

Mary sighs and elbows her husband hoping he could say something to support Damon.

Giuseppe sends his wife a confused look, but then understands her silent pleading. He then shuts his newspaper and turns to his son.

"Damon," He starts but then notices his son not paying attention.

"Damon look at me." He demands and Damon jumps when he hears his dads booming voice.

Their deep blue eyes meet and Giuseppe pats his son on the shoulder. "Every young man needs a quality education to be successful in life."

Mary snorts at her husband's words, but Giuseppe just ignores her and continues with his speech.

"Don't you want to be successful like me?" Giuseppe asks, but it sounds more like a demand. Damon nods his head eagerly at his fathers' words.

"Good, now you will attend this school, with no complaints and try your best. Do you understand?" Giuseppe asks another demand.

"Yes sir." Damon replies, happy with the thought of growing up to be just like his father.

"Great, now stop fidgeting and sit there like a man." Giuseppe says and then turns back to his newspaper, shutting the world out again.

"Plus Caroline will be here." Mary adds, still baffled by Giuseppe's' speech.

Damon gives his mother a brilliant smile, while trying to sit still.

_Line Break_

Liz walks briskly to the school in her police uniform, with Caroline following her.

Caroline's white backpack bounces with her every step as she rushes to keep up with her mother.

"CAROLINE!" A voice yells causing both women to stop and look up, they see Damon running toward them.

Liz watches as Damon embraces Caroline and then steps back and says, "My dad says I'm a man now."

Liz laughs and walks over to the Salvatore's as Damon drags Caroline around and introduces her to all the children in Kindergarten.

"Hi Liz. Where's Bill?" Mary asks when the frazzled blonde reaches them.

"Still in New York. Caroline is devastated that he couldn't make it." Liz says.

They look over at the children and watch Damon talk to Tyler Lockwood, as Caroline listens to the Gilbert twins, Katharine and Elena.

"To bad Caroline and Damon don't have the same kindergarten teacher." Giuseppe says.

"What are the chances of that? I mean there's only four Kindergarten classes in the small town of Mystic Falls." Mary says as she tries to change the uncomfortable topic of Bill Forbes.

Before any more conversation could be made the bell rings, signaling that school is going to start in five minutes.

_Line Break _

"Bye mom." Caroline says as Liz walks out the door.

Caroline turns to her right and sees a small girl in a yellow dress saying goodbye to her father and grandmother.

"By grams and dad!" She says as they leave and wave at her.

Then her warm brown eyes turn to Caroline, and she smiles.

Caroline smile back, and then sticks her hand out and says, "I'm Caroline Forbes."

The girl puts her hand in Caroline's and replies, "Hey, I'm Bonnie Bennett."

They shake hands as the teacher smiles and introduces himself to the class.

_Line Break _

"Make us proud son." Giuseppe says after they make sure Damon's all right.

Mary lightly slaps her husband on the arm and says, "He's five, what's he going to do, cure cancer?"

Giuseppe shrugs and then pats Damon on the head before leaving. Mary gives Damon a quick kiss on the cheek and says, "Have fun!" Before she follows her husband.

Damon just looks around, he knows everyone in the room because they all grew up together, but he's not friendly with any of them.

_Line Break_

At recess Caroline and Bonnie are sitting on a bench talking about school, when Elena Gilbert runs up to them.

"Bonnie do you want to play?" Elena asks.

Bonnie looks at Caroline and then says, "Only if my new friend can play with us."

Elena looks over at Caroline and then nods her head. Bonnie and Caroline follow the enthusiastic brunette, but Katharine Gilbert stops the three little girls.

"What are you doing Elena? We only needed one more player." Katharine says as she glances at Caroline.

"We are just pretending to be cheerleaders Kat, it doesn't matter how many people we have." Elena retorts.

Katharine gives Elena her best glare, and Elena shrinks down a little but doesn't back down.

Caroline can see they are about to fight so she just says, "I'll just go find something else to do."

Bonnie was about to protest when Caroline waves goodbye and then scurries off.

Caroline just wonders around when she sees Damon playing tag with some other boys.

She runs over to them and Damon smiles at her. "Hey Caroline, do you want to play with us?"

Caroline nods her head but then Tyler comes over to them and says, "She's a girl."

"She can still play tag." Damon counters.

Matt looks hesitantly between the two and decides to stay out of it.

Ethan Crane, a first grader, runs up and says, "Hurry up guys."

Tyler and Damon continue to argue then a first grader named Kai Parker runs up and shouts, "She can play! Now hurry up before the bell rings."

Damon sends Tyler a smug smile before running after Kai.

As they play tag some second graders walk up to them.

"Klaus we shouldn't bother them." Marcel warns his best friend.

"Don't worry about it." Klaus says. He throws the ball in his hands at the kindergarteners running around. He was aiming for Damon Salvatore, but hit Tyler Lockwood instead causing him to fall and bring Caroline and Matt down with him.

Damon turns around and notices his friends on the ground, so he runs over to help them when he hears Kai yell, "Second graders, run!"

Kai, Ethan, and some of the other boys playing with them run. Leaving the four kindergarteners by themselves.

Damon watches as they run away, and then he looks at Klaus walking over with some kids following him.

Caroline stands up and brushes dirt off of her favorite purple dress, when it doesn't come out she gets angry. She looks and sees the cause of her fall, Klaus Mikaelson.

She walks up to him and says, "You got my dress dirty." She crosses her arms as she glares at him.

Klaus laughs at her, "Get over it little girl."

That makes Caroline angrier she stomps her foot and her hands fist by her side as she says, "You're a bully."

Klaus says "So what?" he then pushes her down.

Her eyes begin to tear up, and when Marcel sees this he says, "Klaus you may want to stop before we get caught."

Klaus waves his hand dismissively at his friend, "We'll be fine. Finn is a bully and he never gets caught."

Marcel just nods his head and hangs back. Then Caroline's tears fall and she starts sniffling.

Damon, Matt, and Tyler all notice this and rush to her rescue. "What's wrong Care?" Matt asks.

She just points to Klaus. Damon gets mad and runs up to Klaus.

"Stop hurting my friends." He demands and Klaus just laughs at him.

Damon gets mad and pushes Klaus. Klaus stumbles a little and is fine, but his pride is hurt. Klaus marches up to Damon and punches him in the face, "You little brat." He spits.

Before anyone else could do anything, Kai and Mrs. Marshall arrive and she sends Damon and Klaus to the office.

_Line Break_

Mary is standing outside the school waiting for her son. Her green eyes are scanning around the parking lot trying to find something to distract her from the phone call she got earlier.

Her eyes stop on a familiar face, Bill Forbes. She is startled by his presence, _Isn't he suppose to be in New York? _She thought to herself.

Bill notices her and waves as he walks over, and she smiles politely back.

"Hello Mrs. Salvatore." Bill greets.

"Mr. Forbes." Mary replies curtly.

But he doesn't seem to notice as he tries to start a conversation, "How's the family?"

"Good, thanks for asking." She responds.

"That's nice. Do you know what time the kids come out?" He asks.

"3:30." She tersely replies, hoping he'll take a hint and leave her alone.

"Thanks." He replies.

Then awkward silence surrounds them, and Mary has no intentions of breaking it.

Bill was just about to talk when his phone goes off, he checks the caller ID and then sends Mary an apologetic look, "I've got to take this, sorry." He says.

"Of course." Mary retorts and Bill walks way as he answers the phone. She lets out a sigh of relief, but then Esther Mikaelson walked up to her, carrying her four-year-old daughter Rebekah.

"Hello Mrs. Salvatore." Esther greets.

_Not this again_. Mary thinks, but greets back, "Esther how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Mary."

Esther smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "I'm afraid I'm not here to exchange pleasantries. I'm here to apologize about Nick."

Mary sends Esther a confused look, and Esther appears to pick up on it.

"They didn't tell you that Klaus and Damon got into a fight?" Esther asks.

"No, they just told me that Damon pushed someone. They never said who, though." Mary responds.

"Yes Damon pushed Nick, and Nick punched Damon. I'm really sorry, I never thought Nik would start fights, I always thought it would be Kol who got into a fight on his first day." Esther says as Rebekah rests her head on her mothers shoulder.

"I'm sure Damon is just as much to blame as Nicklaus. Don't worry he'll will be punished." Mary says.

Then the bell rings and kids begin to rush out of the building.

"I better go find Damon." Mary says as she looks for her son.

"Bye." Rebekah says.

Mary smiles at her and then goes off in search of her son.

She sees his midnight black hair before she sees his face. When she notices his face she sees a purple bruise around his right eye.

"Hi mom." Damon says, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't 'hi mom' me, I heard about the fight." Mary says as she leads her son back to the car.

"I'm sorry." Damon says as Mary straps him into his car seat.

Mary looks into her sons blue eyes and sees the sincerity behind his words.

"Do you care to explain what happened?" Mary asks as she pulls out of the schools parking lot.

Damon shakes his head 'no', and she sees that in the review mirror.

"When we get home you will stay in your room till your father comes home. When he comes home we will discuss your punishment. Is that understood?" Mary asks her son.

"Yes mom." Damon replies. He looks at his feet the whole way home.

_Line Break_

"Daddy!" Caroline squeals in delight when she sees Bill waiting for her.

Bill smiles at his daughter and picks her up in a bear hug causing Caroline to giggle. "Hi princess." He greets.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asks once Bill puts her down.

Bill takes her hand and they walk to his car. "I couldn't miss my favorite girls first day of school." He replies, causing Caroline to give him a dazzling smile.

"Are you going to stay home now?" She asks innocently as he straps her in.

Bill kisses her fore head and then gets into the drivers seat. "Sorry princess, but I'm only here for the week, on Friday I have to fly back to New York for business."

Caroline's smile falls, and she just nods her head.

"So how was your first day at school?" Bill asks.

"Fine." Caroline replies.

"Did you make any new friends?" Bill asks trying to bring his bubbly girl back.

"Yeah." Caroline replies.

"That's good, what are their names?" Bill probes.

"Bonnie and Matt." Caroline replies, still sounding down.

"Great!" Bill says, not sure how to fix his relationship with Caroline. The rest of the ride home was filled with deafening silence.

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! **

**This chapter is just to show the starts of some relationships, both friends and enemies. The next chapter will be a two-year time skip.**

**I hope I wrote Giuseppe right, he's hard to write. **

**Also Mystic Falls is a small town so I figured everyone knows each other since they few up together, and Caroline's an outcast since she just moved there. **

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Ages of this chapter: **

**Rebekah – 4 **

**Bonnie – 5 **

**Caroline – 5**

**Damon – 5 **

**Elena – 5**

**Katharine – 5**

**Kol – 5 **

**Matt – 5**

**Tyler – 5 **

**Ethan – 6 **

**Kai – 6 **

**Klaus – 7**

**Marcel – 7 **

**Finn – 9 **


	4. Birthdays Full Of Fate

His vibrant green eyes watched the other children run around.

"He's so cute Mary!" Miranda Gilbert gushes. She is seven months pregnant with her third child, a boy named Jeremy.

"He looks just like you. With his green eyes and dirty blonde hair." Carol Lockwood says.

"Thank you." Mary says, smiling at her four-month-old boy.

"How's Damon taking it?" Carol asks.

"He's been then center of attention for almost eight years, and now he has to share the spot light. So he's acting out, but I'm sure they'll get along once Stefan is mobile." Mary replies.

"Did you hear that Kelly Donavan is pregnant again?" Miranda starts to gossip.

"Is the father in the picture?" Carol asks.

"Different father from Matts, and he's out of the picture." Miranda replies.

"Her poor children." Carol shakes her head with distain.

"I invited Matt and Miranda to Damon's birthday party, they should be here any minute." Mary says, hoping to stop the gossip.

"Didn't Matt just turn 8, last Monday?" Miranda asks.

"Yeah, and he invited Tyler to his birthday party. The only reason I let him go was because I felt bad for Matt." Carol replies.

"Hey Miranda, weren't you best friends with Kelly in high school?" Mary asks, hoping they would stop.

"Yeah but then things changed when I got married." Miranda answered.

_You mean when you married into the Gilbert family wealth? _Mary thought. "Oh it looks like Liz is here, I better go and greet her." Mary makes a hasty exit disguised as being a good hostess.

"Liz! I'm so glad you could make it!" Mary says with Stefan on her hip.

"Hi miss Mary!" Caroline greets from behind her mother.

"Hey Caroline! The kids are playing outside if you want to go play with them." Mary says, and Caroline waves good-bye and then heads toward the yard.

"Wow Stefan you've gotten so big!" Liz greets with a smile and Stefan smiles in return.

"You just saw him yesterday Liz." Mary responds, and shuts the door when Liz is inside.

"I know and he's grown since yesterday." Liz teases.

Mary rolls her eyes, and leads Liz to the kitchen. "Where's Bill?" Mary inquires even though she guessed that he wasn't coming.

"Had some last minute work, said he'd be by later, but I doubt it. Are those your famous lemon squares?" Liz says.

"Help your self. How's Caroline dealing with the whole thing?" Mary asks in concern.

"The sad thing is that she has accepted that Bill and I wont be able to wok it out. She's too young for this." Liz responds sounding defeated.

"Enough about this, lets go enjoy a little boys eighth birthday!" Mary says as she guides her friend back to the gossiping mothers.

_Line Break_

"Hey Bonnie!" Caroline greets friend.

"Caroline!" Bonnie replies.

The girls exchange pleasantries and then Katharine walks up to them.

"We need more players for hide and seek." Katharine informs them.

Bonnie and Caroline exchange a look and then Caroline answers, "Okay, but we have to wish Damon a happy birthday first." Bonnie shakes her head in agreement.

"Whatever." Katharine says with a flip of her hair, and then she leaves.

"She's so bossy." Bonnie says with a giggle.

"Yeah." Caroline says.

"Lets go find Damon before Katharine comes back." Bonnie says.

Caroline agrees, and the two girls go off to find Damon.

_Line Break_

"Thanks for coming!" Mary says as she ushers the last guests out.

"Can I have more cake?" Damon asks his mom.

Mary shoots her husband an exasperated look.

"Damon you got all these new gift, don't you want to play with them?" Giuseppe asks.

"No, I want more cake." Damon states.

"Damon you already had three pieces and five cookies. I don't think you need more sugar." Giuseppe responds.

"But it's my birthday." Damon whines.

"Damon don't whine, you aren't a baby anymore." Giuseppe says.

Damon pouts but doesn't argue.

Giuseppe takes pity on his son and relents, "You can have one small piece, but then you have to get ready for bed."

Damon nods his head as he walks to the kitchen.

"If he gets sick you can deal with it." Mary says.

Giuseppe nods his head in defeat as he follows Damon to the kitchen.

Mary smiles at her family before going to check on Stefan.

"Hi baby boy." Mary coos once she enters the nursery.

Stefan smiles at his mother when he sees her.

"Are you tired yet?" She asks as she pulls him out of the crib.

Stefan just blinks.

"I'll take that as a no. At least you don't fuss as much as Damon did when he was your age." Mary says as she settles down in the rocking chair with Stefan in her lap.

_Line Break_

An hour later Giuseppe finally got Damon to bed, and now he's looking for his wife. After searching through the mansion for ten minutes he finally finds her in the nursery.

Mary is asleep with Stefan wide awake on her lap.

Giuseppe is worried about his wife noticing she tires more easily. But he pushes his worry aside as he picks Stefan up.

"Time to go to bed buddy." Giuseppe says. He lays Stefan down in his crib before turning back to his wife.

"Mary, wake up." Giuseppe coaxes her.

"What…." Mary slurs with fatigue and confusion as she wakes up.

Giuseppe smiles and then helps his wife up, "It's time for bed." He soothes.

"Oh sorry I must have fallen asleep." Mary apologizes, her voice thick with sleep.

"Its fine, lets just go to bed." Giuseppe says as he fights the worry threatening to make its appearance.

**A/N This chapter introduces Stefan and contains some foreshadowing. **

**The next chapter will be a time skip. Five years in the future, so Stefan will be 4, Damon will be 11, and Caroline will be 11. It will also be contain more drama then the previous chapters. **

**Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoring!**

**So I've been asked if this will be a Daroline (Damon/Caroline) pairing, and the answer is yes but not romantically. They will have a relationship closer to siblings then anything else. Stefan and Caroline will also have a relationship like brother and sister. **

**As for romantic pairings there will be Forwood (Tyler/Caroline), Klaroline (Klaus/Caroline), and Carenzo (Caroline/Enzo). **

**Damon will get a few romantic interests as well, but I wont reveal those just yet. **

**Please review, I love hearing from you! Reviews also inspire me to update. **

**Thanks so much for reading my first venture into TVD fandom! **


	5. Enzo

He was carrying a box into his new house when he heard a carefree laugh, causing the world around him to brighten. He turned and saw a young girl running, her hair flowed in golden waves behind her, and her blue eyes were full of delight. His world just stops as he watches her.

But then reality decides to come back in full force in the form of his father yelling at him. "Get in here now!"

Enzo snaps back into reality when he hears his fathers foreboding tone. Enzo rushes into the house, but not before he spares a parting glance at the girl with golden hair.

There eyes meet and she sends him a magnificent smile, but then the outside world disappears as Enzos father pulls him into the house.

"Sorry-" Enzo starts to apologize when he feels the air leave his lungs.

His father removes his fist from Enzos abdomen and demands "Get the rest of those boxes."

Enzo nods at his fathers demand as he tries to inhale oxygen.

_Line Break_

"Your new neighbor was giving you a weird look." Damon says.

"Lets go say hi!" Caroline says, ignoring Damon's earlier comment.

"They're moving in, lets not bother them." Damon says.

"We could offer to help." Caroline insists.

As Damon and Caroline argue a toddler with green eyes wanders towards the boy with shaggy black hair and lonely dark brown eyes.

"Lets just ask Stefan." Caroline says after arguing for a few minutes.

"His opinion doesn't count, he's four." Damon retorts.

Caroline just rolls her eyes, and then looks around for Stefan. She starts to panic a little when she can't find him.

Damon looks over and sees Caroline frantically looking around. He walks over and says, "What's wrong Care?"

"I don't know where Stefan is." Caroline replies, her voice bordering hysteria.

"My mom trusted us to watch him while she took a shower and we lost him!" Her voice became hysterical.

"What-" Damon says as he looks around for his brother.

"Liz is going to kill us." Damon mutters.

The two friends begin blaming each other when they hear someone clear their throat and say, "Forgive me, but I think I found you little brother."

Caroline and Damon both look up at the same time and see Stefan's sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and childish smile. Then they notice his little hand being held by Carolines new neighbor.

Caroline looks at him, and she sees that he's lean like someone who hasn't has a real meal in months, his black hair is shaggy and covers his eyes, but his eyes haunt, they're hollow in away only someone who knows great loss could have.

The boy clears his throat and says, "He wandered over and I asked him where his family is and he pointed to you guys."

Damon notices Caroline staring so he walks over and takes Stefans hand, "Thanks."

The boy smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Have a nice night." He says politely and then turns back to his house.

"You have an accent." Caroline blurts out before he leaves the property.

The boy sends Caroline a genuine smile, and Damon sends Caroline a confused look and mouths 'what'.

Caroline's face, neck, and ears turn beet red in embarrassment. "I mean where are you from?" She says trying to fix her earlier verbal mistake.

"England." He replies cautiously.

"That's cool! Why'd you move to America?" Caroline asks.

The boy's eyes harden with sadness, grief, and fear.

So Caroline backtracks by asking, "Do you need help with anything?"

The boy looks taken aback but quickly recovers and replies, "No thank you."

"I'm Caroline by the way, and this is Damon and Stefan." Caroline says.

Damon waves at his name, and Caroline points to Stefan when she says his name.

"I'm Enzo." He replies.

"Enzo hurry up!" A thunderous voice yells. Enzo jumps and then says, "It was nice meeting you, I better go."

"Bye!" Caroline says and Enzo waves in response.

Stefan waves when he notices Enzo leaving.

"That was weird." Damon says when Enzo is out of earshot.

Caroline just nods her head.

"Hey kids, sorry I took so long Giuseppe called. He'll be here in five minutes to pick the boys up." Liz says. The children just nod and walk into the house.

_Line Break_

A month later Enzo is taking the garbage out when he hears someone choking down sobs.

He begins to walk back to the house, but then he hears another sob. Against his better judgment he grabs onto the side of his fence and pulls himself up looking into the Forbes backyard, he doesn't see anyone and he's about to let go when he hears a gasp.

He looks up and sees Caroline sitting on an oak branch by an open window.

Caroline whisper yells, "What are you doing?"

"I herd a noise and I came to see what it was." Enzo whisper yells back.

"Oh." Caroline says.

"Were you crying?" Enzo asks in a hushed voice.

"What-no." Caroline says, but then flinches at the volume of her voice.

Enzo pulls himself up so he's sitting on the fence. "What are you doing up there?" He asks.

"What?" Caroline asks, unable to hear him and wary of raising her voice, incase her parents come running.

"I said 'what are you doing'? Enzo says.

"I can't hear you." Caroline says.

"What?" Enzo asks unable to understand what she's saying, but before she could reply Enzo jumps off the fence and lands in the Forbes backyard.

"You are trespassing." Caroline says.

Enzo ignores her and climbs up the tree. It takes him a couple of minutes but he finally reaches Caroline without making too much noise.

"I couldn't hear you." Enzo answers as he rest his back on the trunk.

Caroline tucks her legs under her chin and glares at Enzo.

Enzo doesn't find it very intimidating when he notices fresh tears on her cheeks reflecting the moonlight.

"So you lied, you have been crying." Enzo says.

Caroline indignantly wipes the tears off her face and threatens, "You know my mother's sheriffs deputy."

Enzo snorts, "Well she can't be a good one if she doesn't notice her own daughter siting on a dangerous tree branch." Enzo retorts.

"Well your parents don't notice that you're missing." Caroline replies.

Enzo flinches at the word 'parents' but then says, "My fathers asleep, I was just taking the trash out before bed."

Caroline doesn't say anything back; she just stares at the moon.

"So gorgeous what are you doing out here?" Enzo inquires.

Carolines head snaps back at the word 'gorgeous'. "Are you making fun of me?" She quips.

Enzo holds his hands up in surrender. "No, I was just asking a question."

Caroline just rests her head on her knees again and tries to make herself as small as possible.

"Why do you have tears Caroline, it can't be because of this beautiful night?" Enzo teases.

"My parents are getting a divorce." Caroline whispers.

It was so soft that Enzo almost didn't hear her. "That sucks." Enzo says without tact.

Caroline gives a soft laugh at Enzos lack of sympathy.

Enzo smiles, happy that he made those blue eyes shine with happiness instead of sadness, even if it was only for a moment. "I only have a dad. It truly does suck Caroline." Enzo says in a serious tone.

"Are your parents divorced?" Caroline asks.

Enzo looks down at his feet, which are hanging off the branch. "Something like that." He mutters.

"Oh." Caroline says.

Before any other words could be exchanged a knock can be heard from the door inside the window.

"That's my parents, I got to go." Caroline says.

"Good night Caroline." Enzo says with a smile and then he begins his decent.

Caroline climbs into the window, and then looks back and sees Enzo jumping into his yard.

"Bye Enzo." She whispers and then shuts her window.

_Line Break_

"Caroline open the door, we need to talk to you." Bills voice filters thru Caroline's door.

Caroline takes a deep breath and then walks to her door and opens it.

"Care, can we come in?" Bill asks softly.

Caroline just walks over to her bed and sits down.

Liz and Bill exchange looks and then they walk hesitantly into Caroline's room.

"Caroline, this doesn't mean you will see any of us less." Bill says, trying to make his baby girl feel better.

"It wont change our relationship with you." Liz adds.

"We still love you." Bill says, sitting at Caroline's desk.

"It just that we don't get along, and it's better for you if you aren't surrounded by us fighting all the time." Liz says, trying to make her daughter understand.

Caroline tries to absorb her parent's words as they talk to her, but all she hears is _we're getting divorced._

_Line Break_

"Hey Care!" Bonnie says as she runs up to her friend at the park.

Caroline gives Bonnie a weak smile, "Hey."

Bonnie frowns when she notices Caroline's behavior. "What's wrong?"

"Just tired." Caroline replies.

Bonnie doesn't believe her, but she lets it go. "Do you want to sleep over at my Grams place this weekend?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know…" Caroline says.

"Come on it'd be fun, it's the last weekend before we start middle school. Plus Elena and Katharine Gilbert, Megan King she's new this year, Sophie Deveraux, Rebekah Mikaelson I know she's not in our grade but she's nice, and possibly Jo Parker are coming." Bonnie enthusiastically said.

"Okay." Caroline says.

"Why is Jo a seventh grader coming? And Katharine?" Caroline asks.

"My Grams is friends with the Parkers, and Elena would only come if I invited her sister." Bonnie says.

"So Katharine weaseled her way into your sleepover." Caroline said.

"Pretty much." Bonnie says and the girls laugh.

_Line Break_

"Why is all this stuff moving into our house?" Damon asks as his inquisitive blue eyes follow the machines moving into his house.

Giuseppe sighs and pours himself a drink. "It's for your mom." Giuseppe says, and then he swallows the alcohol in one gulp, relishing in the burning feeling.

"Why does mom want this?" Damon asks.

Giuseppe pours himself another drink and swallows it before replying, "She doesn't want it, she needs it."

Damon looks away from the guys moving the machines and sends his father a curious look. "Why does she need it?"

Giuseppe was in the process of pouring himself another drink when Damon asks the question. Giuseppe slams the bottle down on the counter in frustration, causing Damon to jump.

Giuseppe turns his back on his son before answering, "Your mother doesn't feel well, and she doesn't want to go to the hospital." Giuseppe turns around and finds a scared Damon.

"So we brought the hospital here." Giuseppe finishes.

Damon looked hesitant, but then he opens his mouth. Giuseppe holds a hand up to stop him, and he says, "Not another question."

Damon nods his head quickly before running off.

Giuseppe grabs a bottle of whiskey and heads toward his office.

_Line Break_

Damon cautiously enters his fathers' office. The blinds are shut, and the only light that's in the room spills from the crack of the door.

So he pushes the door open a little more and says, "Dad, the movers left."

Damon hears someone muttering, but he doesn't understand so he opens the door further and says, "Dad?"

A silhouette rushes toward him, but he doesn't move out of the way and then he is being pushed up against a wall.

"I said shut the door." Giuseppe's low voice warns.

Damon feels tears threatening to spill out of his eyes in fear and pain, but he holds them in.

Giuseppe notices the look on his son's face, and then realizes what he's done. He lets go of Damon and takes a step back. He begins to pace the length of his office mumbling things to himself.

Damon just leans on the wall, terrified of his father for the first time.

Giuseppe suddenly walks up to Damon and kneels in front of him. "Damon I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing. Are you okay?" Giuseppe begs.

Damon just nods his head, to afraid to speak.

Giuseppe feels relief flood through him. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" Giuseppe pleads.

"Okay." Damon says.

Giuseppe pats his son on the back and doesn't notice the way Damon flinches.

_Line Break_

"Dad can I go to Bonnies grandmothers house on Friday and stay the night?" Caroline asks.

"Sure thing sweetie." Bill says, happy that his daughter is finally talking to him.

"Thanks!" Caroline says and then leaves.

Liz walks in and says, "Caroline seems happy."

Bill looks up from his suitcase, "Yeah, she's going to a sleepover this weekend at Shelias' house."

"What sleepover?" Liz asks.

Bill folds a shirt before replying, "She just asked if she could go, and I said yes."

"And you didn't think about discussing this with me before giving her permission?" Liz asks.

Bill stops packing and looks at his estranged wife, "I didn't realize I needed your permission to tell _our _daughter she could go to a friends house."

Liz huffs in annoyance, "I'm getting custody of her, so yes you do need my permission."

"Who said I was giving you custody?" Bill asks.

"You're always traveling, so I figured it would be better for her to stay with me." Liz retorts.

"So now you're saying I'm a bad parent?" Bill asks.

"As a matter of fact I am." Liz says.

Caroline hears her parents arguing in their room, so she walks in and says, "I'm going to Damon's house."

"Okay." Liz says at the same time Bill says, "No."

"Of course she can go." Liz says.

"How do you expect her to get there, its on the other side of town." Bill asks.

"I'll driver her!" Liz retorts and then walks out motioning for Caroline to follow her.

Caroline jogs to keep up with her mothers long strides as Bill just throws his hands up in defeat.

_Line Break_

Damon is sitting on the bank of the river that passes through the Salvatore property, watching the sunset.

Caroline sits beside Damon, placing her feet in the water.

They just sit in silence thinking about their worlds falling apart as another day ends.

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!**

**Please let me know what you think! The next chapter will be start at Bonnie house. **

**Just to recap on ages:**

**Stefan - 4**

**Rebekah – 10**

**Caroline – 11 **

**Damon – 11 **

**Enzo – 11 **

**Elena – 11 **

**Katharine – 11**

****Bonnie – 12****

**Megan – 12 **

**Sophie Deveraux - 12 **

**Jo Parker - 13**


End file.
